All About A Box
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: You can't get along with someone you can't trust. How simple a thing a box is. How can it harm another? *Complete
1. Opening

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Opening (Also called a Prologue) 

A room of darkness is broken by light. He saw it come fast. He opened his eyes to the dirty clothes and half-eaten food; this was his room, Ranma Saotome's room. He had left it abused for too long. This was not the way the heir to the Anything-goes martial arts should live. That brings us back to the reason the darkness was broken. A woman in a kimono had entered. This was Nodoka Saotome, his mother. 

Nodoka: My son the slob. Being messy is a sign of unmanliness.

Those were the words he didn't want to hear. At one time there was a pact he and the rest of his family had made. Ranma would grow up to be a man among men. If not he and his father Genma would commit ritual seppuku. The curse he had gotten in China didn't help him. He will turn into a girl when splashed by cold water, and with warm water return to normal. That is why when he heard what she said he sprung up from his futon.

Ranma: Mom isn't it manly to be messy?

Nodoka: I guess it would be. This however has gone too far. We will spend today cleaning up this mess you call a room.

__

Is that pervert up?

He knew that voice all too well. He constantly finds himself on the receiving end of its loudest volume. It was his fiancée, Akane Tendo. It was an arranged engagement made between their fathers. They themselves don't really get along at all. She usually hits Ranma hourly. There were those few instances though were he actually liked being with her. Still he knew there was no way he'd marry her. Especially after the failed wedding held not too long ago. It's not like he wanted to. Akane entered his room standing next to his mother. He didn't like where this was going.

Nodoka: Good timing Akane. Seeing as you're my son's fiancée you should take part in this movement to clean his room.

Akane: Clean his room? You're kidding.

She didn't want to clean **HIS** room. He may be her fiancé, but their fathers arranged that. No way would it ever actually happen. She thinks of it as more of a theory. Though she must admit. He wasn't so bad; he just had trouble keeping control of his ego. There were moments she wanted him to be with her. Then she returns to the harsh reality that is Ranma. She had even thought that during that failed wedding they should have gone through with it. Thankfully it got messed up. A relationship with him would not last in the long run.

Ranma: The tomboy don't clean her own.

That did it. Her eyebrow twitched. Her anger was rising. No, she wouldn't hit him or anything. Not today.

He knew he overdid it. He has a problem with choosing his words before actually saying them. He didn't want to get her mad.

Akane: Compared to you I'm Mr. Clean.

There she countered him. There was no way he could get really mad about that. Plus she got off without having to cause another disturbance.

Ranma: Whatever. Lets try to clean this mess without breaking anything.

He said that? She let him off nicely and he still wants more. She knew she should have beaten him into a pancake. No she can't do that. Not again.

Akane: What do you mean by that?!

Ranma: Macho girls like you tend to-

Why did he go on? He knew what it would lead to, but his mouth would not stop. He really just wanted to stop what he knew was coming.

She couldn't hold back now. Nothing would stop this. Even though she hated to do this. Even if it feels like she had hit herself it still would come. In a swift movement she had done it. She gave him a swift kick. Like when you punt a football. He was gone. Right out the boy shaped hole now present in the ceiling. She did it again. She did it again. She can do nothing about it now. Turning to the mother they shake it off. Cleaning the room is all she can do.

He knew he was stupid. He knew it was coming. Even with his superior martial art skills he still got it. Yep. He got the boot once again. He has seen the Nerima District too many times. He's been thrown in every way a girl of sixteen could possibly throw someone. Of course being able to throw another is a feat in itself. He has been kicked, punched, hit with a mallet, and simply thrown. It never changed. At least he got a good view and fresh air. Though when he returned he knew it wasn't going to get better. It would continue like it has. Today when he got back he was going to end this cycle. He would end it the only way he knew. Here comes the part he hated most. The landing. He always wondered why water was attracted to him. Sometimes he thought he was attracted to water. He blamed the town for putting that fountain there. He, make that she, hated water sometimes.

***********************************************************************

How was it? I think it's a step up from the normal stuff I write. Anyway there's more to the story. Two reviews and I'll put up the part that actually goes into what the story's about.


	2. The Box

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One: The Box 

She had gone on cleaning his room. Why was she cleaning his room? For all matters he should be cleaning hers. At least it wasn't just her though. His mother was helping her. The room got cleaned rather fast too. All that was left to do was throw his clothes in the closet, and fix the hole in the ceiling. That hole. She had made it. She didn't want to do it. Still she had booted him out that ceiling making that hole. 

Nodoka: I should go get some material to patch that up.

Akane: Just ask my dad. He bought a lot of lumber a while back.

That was true. The Tendo home did tend to become damaged daily ever since Ranma's appearance. Sometimes it was from the same kind of situation that had occurred today. Other times it was from Shampoo's arrivals. Shampoo, how Akane hated that girl. Shampoo was an attractive Chinese amazon that Ranma accidentally ended up engaged to. She was annoying. Akane knew Ranma didn't even like her. Still that didn't mean anything. Now though, Nodoka had left her in his room. She suddenly realized that fact. The fact she was in his room.

All she had to do now was put his folded clothes into the closet and then she can get out of there. Just do that and she could be out of that guy's room. She open the door and placed them in their spot. Then it took her eyes. A box that had once housed a toaster, even though it no longer served that purpose. Why did he have this box in here? Curiosity fueled her. She had to find out why he has this box. She brought it to middle of the room so there would be enough light. She took away the lid to something she didn't understand.

There were multiple things she couldn't make out. Because he was back. He had taken the box away before she saw anything. What she did see was what lay atop all the objects. It was sable colored hair with a blue ribbon in it. Hair that wasn't his. 

Ranma: What did you see?!

Why had she been looking in his box? It was his! Why was she even in his closet? The little snoop. Can't she stay out of things that are obviously private? 

Akane: N-nothing. I didn't see anything.

That wasn't true. She had seen the hair. That wasn't much, but she had seen it. She shouldn't have been looking into his stuff. At least not let herself be caught looking into it. This is different than usual. This time it would be Ranma who was mad. Not herself. Ranma doesn't get really mad at her. This time would it be different?

Ranma: Get out of my room! I can't trust you to be in here.

Akane: Fine with me! It's not like I wanted to be here anyway.

She couldn't be trusted? She lost his trust. She knew she didn't have his love, but at least she had his trust. She couldn't stay now. No matter what she said it wouldn't change his mind at this moment. She would leave, but show she was hurt.

He knew by the way that she left she was hurt. He had taken away his trust in her. He couldn't trust her though, and that was the truth. How could he trust her after this? He knew she lied. She had seen something in that box of his. He saw the box there on the open floor. Akane had cleaned his room. His mother probably helped, but Akane had done some of it as well. She cleaned his room, and hadn't asked her to. He didn't want to come back and have this happen. He knew he didn't want to be so mean. It was hard to believe he had considering. Considering what he had been thinking on the run back. Considering he…

*******************************************************************************************

So now the story's under way. Was it good? I liked it, and I tend to hate anything I make. So that's why I need you to tell me what you think. 


	3. What IsIt?

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Two: What Is It? 

She smelt it. Another great dinner was almost done. Her sister Kasumi is a great cook. Unfortunately she herself stunk at the culinary arts. Nothing she has made was ever good. She wanted to be better. Funny, she never wanted to be good at it before Ranma showed up. Tonight she did well though. She had made the salad, and she cut all the vegetables cleanly. Usually she ended up with big chunks, and pieces of the cutting board in there. 

Kasumi: Ranma! Dinner!

She had forgotten about Ranma since. He no longer trusted her. She would apologize. Maybe this time she can make it up to him. She waited for him to come. She had waited. He didn't come.

Kasumi: Oh my. Is Ranma okay?

Nodoka: He did come home right?

Akane: He did…

He did come back all right. She was in his stuff, and he came back. Ranma's not coming to eat? If he isn't going to come eat he must be really mad. Everyone was here but him. Her second sister Nabiki, who tried her hardest to make a profit at every turn. Nabiki even sold photos of Akane and Ranma! Her own sister. Then there was her father Soun, and Ranma's pop Genma. Everyone besides Ranma.

Nabiki: What happened this time?

Akane: I think I invaded his privacy.

Nodoka: What did you do?

What did she do? It was only a dumb box. That's all it was.

Akane: I was in his closet and I found this box…

That's what she did. She had been in his stuff. Not only that, then she was looking through it. She knew that if he had been going through her property she'd be just as mad.

Nodoka: A box? What was in it?

What was in it? She only saw that one thing. She only got a quick glimpse at what at the top of all the things. 

Akane: I'm not sure. I saw some hair. That was it.

Genma: Hair? Why would he have hair in a box?

Soun: You don't think those cross-dresser rumors are true? 

Akane: No it wasn't a wig. It looks like a few locks of someone's hair. Come to think of it. The hair was my own. There were pictures of me too.

Nabiki: I had sold him some.

Now she remembered what was in there. She had seen her own hair, and there were a few photos of her on top. There was still more she still didn't see. Would those be something of her as well? How did he get that hair though? It was back when she had it long. He must have kept it that day it was cut by Ryoga's bandana. That was so long ago. That was only a short time after they first met. Why did he have that stuff?

Akane: I've told you to stop selling pictures of Ranma, or me.

Did Ranma love her? Is that why he had that stuff? Maybe there was another reason. Maybe he just didn't know what to do with it. What do you do with someone's hair? Maybe he thought she'd want it back someday so he kept it. Whatever the reason, he had it. Technically she hadn't done anything wrong. It was her property not his. But maybe she had something of his. She never thought she had it, but maybe she did. Maybe she had his heart.

***********************************************************************

F*#$!

Am I expected to say something 'cause I won't. You say it, I won't.


	4. Stolen

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Three: Stolen 

He woke up. It was morning, but still not morning. Maybe it was two. All he knew was it was still dark. His stomach grumbled. He was hungry. He had opted not to go to dinner. He didn't want to face Akane. Not after all that he said. He said he couldn't trust her. Once again he knew it to be true. He decided he would need some food. He'd wait a little bit though.

It had now been a day since his room had been clean. The sun had shown through today. He knew it would rain though. It would rain because he'd leave the house. Anytime he would leave to go outside he had a feeling it'd rain just because. Then he would get wet, and then he would be a girl again. There were some good things about being a girl. Like the free food, or the fact he isn't recognized as Ranma. Still he was a guy, not a girl. How could he have a girlfriend if he was a girl himself occasionally? That's why he wants to be full guy again.

What was that? He could have sworn he saw a small black thing move into his room as he left. He was probably seeing things. He had lacked food so maybe he was just hallucinating. Whatever, it's time to eat. What if there had been something? Best to put it behind him.

After he had eaten he returned. It was a good meal. It was quiet too. It seems everyone was still asleep. It was time to put the box away. He hadn't looked at the box nor did he move it since yesterday. Or did he? Where was that dumb box? It's no longer here. He looked frantically for it. It was no longer in his room. Had someone woken and taken it? He could now hear that the Tendo girls were now awake eating breakfast. Akane! She could be the only one who had taken it. Once again he was mad. He's coming and there is no stopping him. He's coming for Akane.

Ranma: Akane!

Akane: What is it?

He had arrived rather quickly. His face, it wasn't the one she wanted to see. She thought he'd be over the incident by now. His eyes, they were full of fire. She was the one who should be mad. That was her hair he had. Was this even about yesterday?

Ranma: Where is it?!

Akane: What?

Ranma: Where is my, er, toaster?

What was he talking about? His toaster? His box that held her locks was still in his room. 

Akane: I wouldn't touch it. It's in your room you idiot.

What a lie! She had it! Only she knew of it. Why would the tomboy lie! 

Ranma: Well it ain't now. You stole it uncute tomboy.

No not again. He had done it once more. He was very angry yes, but she was even angrier. How could he say something so mean? How dare he accuse her then call her that? He's a jerk. A huge jerk. She couldn't help, but feel this way. It surprised her too. She moved fast hitting Ranma to the ground with much force. She overpowered him. Ranma was much stronger than she was, and still she pushed him with ease.

He was hit to the floor. It surprised him that he wasn't able to stand up to it. He had never felt such pain. Was it the push itself, or the fact that she had pushed him? He saw another too. She had begun to cry. He saw the tears as she fled from the room. His face was left in awe. The girls weren't too shocked by it all. In fact they look awfully mad at him. Why him? Akane was the one who went postal.

Nabiki: Now look what you've done Ranma. You always do this.

He did? He probably should have trusted Akane. Maybe she did tell the truth. Still, who stole the box away? Not only that. What would he do about Akane? He didn't know much, but he did know he was the only one who can put this to an end. Why did his rear side hurt? She did push him hard. The wooden floor had driven a piece into him. He better handle that first before Akane.

***********************************************************************

So who stole that damn box? I'm not too sure yet either. How about I make it Pantyhose Taro? Nah. 


	5. Challenge

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Four: Ryoga 

She had been crying. They pierced through the shove she gave him. Beyond the actions she made. There were tears. He had seen them beyond anything else. She gave him something to remember this event: the splinters now in his back. He had to call Tofu over to get them out. Dr. Tofu was a good guy, except when he saw Kasumi. Then he'd lose all sight of what he was doing and start acting dumb. He ended up hurting his patients instead of helping.

Ranma: Was Akane hurt?

Tofu: You always hurt her Ranma.

Ranma: I do?

Had he always hurt her? He didn't really want her to be. After all they've gone through the last thing he'd want was to hurt her. She's gone through so much for him too. She went through his fiancées, demons, Herb, Saffron, and that failed wedding. And all he did was make fun of her, and ridicule her.

Tofu: You hurt her mentally, whereas she hurts you physically. I thought you'd understand that she was a sweet girl by now.

Ranma: You've told me that before.

Tofu had told him long ago that he'd understand Akane. That he'd find that she was a sweet girl. Was that true? Was Tofu speaking right?

Tofu: As true now as was then.

Ranma: She is a sweet girl.

Tofu: What?

Ranma: Look, are you gonna take out that last splinter? You've taken four already. How much longer?

Tofu: There were five splinters Ranma. All big, and in rather deep. How'd you get them anyway?

Ranma: From when Akane pushed me to the floor. She was angry. I never saw her move. I guess I was blinded to it.

Usually he would have dodged that attack. Usually he would have been two steps ahead of her. That time he wasn't. Why couldn't he see her move? Was it her anger, or his that clouded his judgement?

Tofu: You've always been blind Ranma. You love her, and if you paid attention you'd find she loves you too.

Ranma: You love Kasumi. Why aren't you with her?

Tofu: I'm talking about you though.

Had Akane have feelings for him? That didn't matter at all in the grand scheme to him. Better move. Kasumi had entered the room, but Ranma moved too slowly as Tofu quickly yanked the last splinter out. He ran to the other corner as Tofu continued examining the floor picking at it. 

Kasumi: You have another challenge Ranma. Oh Tofu.

Tofu: H-hey Kasumi. Funny meeting you here.

Kasumi: This is my house.

Tofu: Oh yeah.

Kasumi: Here you go Ranma, another challenge.

Ranma: Heh. Another one from Ryoga. He says he's actually there already. He must've got someone to bring this. 

Ryoga, now there was someone who annoyed him. He was always picking fights with Ranma. It once was because of the fact Ranma caused Ryoga to become cursed. Ryoga became cursed to become a black piglet when dosed with cold water. Nowadays Ryoga fought because of Akane. He had fallen for her when she found him in pig form. She named him P-Chan and still hasn't figured out that it's Ryoga. Stupid girl. Ranma enjoyed his battles with Ryoga, mainly because he was the only one around equal to him.

Kasumi: You boys have fun, and don't get in trouble.

Ranma: Uh, sure. Hey Tofu. Kasumi's a sweet girl. Ha-ha!

That felt good giving Tofu a taste of his own medicine. It was time to meet with Ryoga so Ranma ran off smiling after saying such. What was Ryoga up to this time?

Kasumi: Ranma's polite. If only he was nicer to Akane.

Tofu: I'll get him back for that…

Akane: Where's Ranma?

Kasumi: He just left to meet Ryoga.

Akane: I'm going after him. I can't believe those two.

She came to apologize, and he wasn't there. Stupid boy is never around when you want him, but is always there when you didn't. He's fighting Ryoga again too. She hated that those two were always fighting, and Ranma was always tricking that guy into dates with herself. Why was he so cruel to Ryoga? Ranma acted the same toward P-Chan in the same manner. She'd have to find out.

Kasumi: I guess Akane isn't sad now.

***********************************************************************

So another chapter has gone by. Still I hate what I'm doing. Should I stop unleashing this horror upon you? Back to who stole the box. How about if I make it Ranko? Ranma has a split personality he never knew of. No, maybe that'll be my next story. 


	6. Love! Love! Love! Why's it always about ...

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Five: Love! Love! Love! Why Was It Always about That? 

He liked walking that fence. Every time she would walk with him he did at least. She was following him very carefully. Even though she wanted to see him she really didn't. He stopped in the lot the two always met in to fight. Actually all of Ranma's local fights took place there. Ryoga was actually there on time for once. Usually he kept Ranma waiting a week. She was quick to hide out of sight as the two met up.

Ranma: Smart idea waiting here while the challenge came to me.

Ryoga: Shut up fool! This is important.

Ranma: What is it this time? New construction technique? Some special item? Is this about the pig thing again?

Akane: Pig thing?

Ranma did tend to call Ryoga many pig-related names. He even called him P-Chan at some times. Why did he call Ryoga such names? It's not very nice. No wonder Ryoga and he always fought.

Ryoga: I was wandering about when I was surprised to find this.

What did he point to behind him? That was his box! The one he thought Akane had taken. That black blur he saw was Ryoga in pig guise. He had caused Akane to be angry with him!

Ranma: P-Chan! You were the one who stole it? You're the reason Akane is mad at me.

Ryoga: Exactly. That's why I'm here today Ranma. Akane. Do you love her?

Ranma: Do I love Akane?

This question has been with him for some time. He knew the answer, but also knew the other fact. He could never. Still he wanted to say it.

Ryoga: It's a simple question Ranma. Tell me now. Your fate will be decided by your answer.

Ranma: It's easy to answer too. I haven't fully though this through. I-

__

Foul demon!

Another person Ranma hated to see. It was Tatewaki Kuno, or as he likes to be called "_Blue Thunder_". He was in love with Akane, as well as Ranma's girl form. He was one of the only people that hadn't figured out the fact the two were the same. He wasn't even worthy to fight anymore. The kendoist tried to slice Ranma, but was met with Ranma's foot as usual.

Ranma: You too Kuno?

Kuno: You who hold Akane and the pigtailed girl captive. I will vanquish you, and take them as my own.

Ryoga: Hold on there.

Kuno: Who are you? I've seen you around many times, but never had taken your name. Ah but first I should give my own. I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.

Ryoga: Ryoga Hibiki. Anyway. Akane is mine for the taking, and not yours Ranma.

Akane: His? Ryoga loves me?

That would explain all the gifts he showers her with. Among other things. Does that mean all those times he was forced to date her, he really wasn't? Was this why he and Ranma fought a lot?

Kuno: You too want the fair Akane? Then we will settle this as men.

Ranma: Don't say anything Ryoga.

Ryoga: I wasn't.

Kuno: Together your flames will go out.

Ryoga: This guy gives you trouble Ranma?

Ranma: Only because of the girl me.

***********************************************************************

Finally! It wouldn't be Ranma without a battle now would it? So it was Ryoga who took the box? I thought it was Mousse. Did someone mess with this or was I too tired when I wrote this?


	7. Battle of Nerima

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Six: Battle of Nerima 

The three would fight. What was this fight about though? For all three to fight at once. Ranma didn't quite understand why he would fight this match. Still he would.

Kuno: I will strike both of you down!

Ryoga: You? You would fight me? Ha!

Kuno: Neither of you two will be Akane's!

Ryoga: I will fight for her.

Those two would fight for that stupid girl? They looked to him. They needed to know what Ranma would do. Would he fight?

Ranma: Do I wish to fight for Akane?

Akane: This battle is over me?

She could not believe that a battle over her would happen. Was she so desirable? She was enough for Kuno to fight Ranma for daily. No one else was that way. Ryoga loved her too though. That's shocking enough, but if Ranma were to say it too.

Ranma: I will, I will fight.

Akane: He will fight for me?!

Ranma: I will fight you Ryoga to regain my box!

Ryoga: Is that truly why you'll fight? You could have taken it back long ago.

That was true. Ranma is fast enough to get that box. He could have gotten it, and be home by now as these two fools fought. The thought of taking it back didn't cross him until now. He was concerned in the matter beforehand.

Ranma: Er. I guess I didn't think of that. Besides I'm obligated to any challenge.

Ryoga: That, and you love Akane.

Ranma: Shut up!

Ranma's rage had shown through. Ryoga was hit into Kuno knocking the two to the ground. Soon all three were standing in a triangle form ready. Kuno acted first giving multiple swings at the other two. The ground was damaged by the air pressure given by his swings, but the two were long gone before Kuno gave the first swing. The two cursed fighters hit Kuno then follow-up by throwing him away from the battlegrounds.

Ryoga: Now it is just us two.

Ranma: I'd have it no other way.

Ranma wasn't fighting for the box. She knew he wasn't. He said he was, but she knew Ranma better than that. Ranma fought for her. Ranma fought because he loved her. She saw it in his eyes, in the way he acted. He wasn't such a fool. He tried to hide it from her, just like she had to him.

Akane: I, I love him?

***********************************************************************

Mousse wouldn't have stolen the box. That was a dumb idea. I have a new idea that I'd like to try out soon so keep watch for it. It could be right here, or there even. Maybe it's right in front of you already. 


	8. 

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Seven: Box Destroyed

The two stood ready to fight once more. Ranma and Ryoga always were fighting, and they always met like this. A never-ending battle seemed to draw these two together. Would this be the last encounter?

Ryoga: Let's end this shall we?

Ranma: This is it. The ending. After this no more battles between us.

Ryoga: You know that could never happen.

Ranma: It was only an option.

Ranma smiled punching Ryoga who is quick to block. A one-elbow blow to the face is Ryoga's answer. Ranma attacks with multiple punches. Ryoga counters with his Bakusai Tenketsu (Breaking Point) hitting the ground before Ranma sending him through the air. Ranma landed with ease.

Ranma: You're finally acting smart. Too bad you're directionally challenged.

Ryoga: This is a serious fight Ranma! Act that way!

Ranma: But I have.

Ryoga fell to his knees. Ranma had acted fast in those moments. He may have surpassed Ryoga maybe. He was at least much faster now. It may have been because of his battle with Saffron, but he was better now. For the moment Ranma was stronger than Ryoga by a bit.

Ryoga: H-how?!

Ranma: You have to pay more attention Ryoga.

Ryoga: Grr! No more! Shi Shi!

Ranma: Hey hold on there!

Ryoga would use his most powerful move, the Shi Shi Hokodan. The aura blast that uses one's depression to fuel it. In it's weakest form it was merely a blast emitting from the hand. In it's 100% maximum power it was a blast that reached the sky then dropped down. The user would remain unharmed because they became emotionally hollow. Ranma was ready with his own attack, the Moko Takabisha

Ranma: Got no choice. Moko!

Ryoga: Hokodan!

There was no time no to hit Ryoga with the blast. He used the Moko Takabisha to get out of the way. Bouncing off the fence Ranma jumps back hitting Ryoga's face into the ground. The Shi Shi Hokodan destroys the ground that had once been behind Ranma.

Ranma: Fool! Don't use chi attacks. Huh?

A paper floating in the air? That's a picture. A picture of Akane. That means…

Ranma: N-no…

His box was gone now. Pieces of it were many places about the ground. Ryoga's blast had destroyed all it's contents. Akane's hair, the photos, everything. All there was left were the photos and papers floating through the air.

Ryoga: Our battle isn't ov-

Ranma: Ryoga! It's all your fault! Maximum power Shi Shi Hokodan!

All of his rage. All of his emotions came out in the form of the perfect Shi Shi Hokodan. An attack Ranma once could not even perform at its lowest level. His attack passed through him as Ryoga and Kuno were embedded into the ground. She was surprised that he could do such a move. She had never wanted to see him like that.

Akane: Ranma! He's never perfected it before now.

Ranma: Fool. It's all, your fault Ryoga.

He fell to his knees as if in defeat. But Ranma had won. Both Ryoga and Kuno were out cold. His reason for fighting was gone, so he lost. Unless he really had fought for Akane's sake. Then he would have won this fight. He's both winner, and loser. That box had been important.

***********************************************************************

The box isn't about Akane? Well duh. There's more in it then already said. What would he do next? Kill everyone! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Next time Ranma kills Ryoga, then Akane, then destroys Nerima.

Okay maybe not. But you will find out the true meaning of his box.

I got the sweet part from vol. One by the way. It's what Tofu said when leaving. I guess you should learn I prefer the manga to the show. 


	9. Memories

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eight: Memories

She had watched his battle with Ryoga. She had seen his blast destroy Ranma's box. Then she watched as Ranma unleashed the perfect Shi Shi Hokodan. He needed her now. That's what she believed. She walked toward him as he remained on the ground.

Ranma: You destroyed my box P-Chan. You stole it and destroyed it. There is no honor in that Ryoga! Huh? A-Akane…

He just noticed her hand now. It rested on his shoulder. She didn't look mad at him anymore. Had she seen his battle? Had she heard everything?

Akane: Are you okay Ranma?

Ranma: Did you see all of the battle?

Akane: Yes. I had followed you. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted talk with you.

Ranma: Pheh.

Talk? He had tried to do the same other times, but she wouldn't listen. Having her hand on his shoulder was nice. So nice it was annoying. He hit it off of him moving to pick up anything left of his.

Akane: What was all this stuff Ranma? I saw it Ranma. My hair.

Ranma: It wasn't about you. Everything in that box was a memory. My memories. All were important to me. Your hair was there because you're important to me.

Akane: I am?

He had never said anything like that to her before. He liked keeping secrets from her until it was too late. He had kept Ukyo a secret, then the Dragon's Whisker thing, Ryoga being P-Chan, and so many other things. This time he was opening up.

Ranma: I mean, you're my friend, and I wouldn't want anyone to harm you. It's the same for anyone else.

Akane: Uh-huh.

What was that? Was he trying to make sure he didn't say what she had thought he would? That he had loved her.

Ranma: Your hair was a memory. I had challenges in there too. A bandana of Ryoga's I picked up. Some other crap I picked up during my life.

Akane: I see.

Ranma: Well, there ain't really anything left but some photos.

Akane: By the way, what's this about buying them from Nabiki?

Ranma: Er. Well, She told you that? I, uh, bought them, um, before Kuno could. There was some of me so I didn't want him having 'em.

Akane: I get it. Wouldn't those photos make a good memory though?

Ranma was a bad liar. She knew that he bought those photos just because. She just wanted him to squirm and sputter out excuses. It was sometimes fun to see him do this.

Ranma: I don't need a photo to remember you.

Akane: I see, you keep their stuff.

Ranma: N-no! I remember names. Why am I talking to you?

Akane: What's wrong with me?

Uh-oh. He felt another argument coming. Another mallet strike to his head. He had to stop it before he even got her mad. This time they wouldn't hate each other.

Ranma: Listen. Before I say anything, I want to say I don't mean it.

Akane: What?

He was acting weird today. First he opened up to her, now he's trying to be nice. He wasn't being forced or nothing. He wanted her not to hate him.

Ranma: Well, you know I ain't too smart, and I don't think nothin' through. So I'm warning you that I may say something I don't mean.

Akane: You're just trying to cover your butt. What do we do about this mess Ranma? Ranma? Ranma!

She turned to see him trying to run away. How dare he try to run away! She grabbed the unconscious Ryoga and threw him into Ranma's head. He wasn't getting away today. They hadn't finished talking.

***********************************************************************

I'm tired. It's like three AM. What does it matter? It's not like writing this is getting anywhere. Next chapter we learn why Ranma can't commit. Does he have a small… or maybe he's gay. Maybe he's just a major jackass. He may be possessed by a small child. Where do I come up with this crap when I know what happens next. In fact I know this will end with chapter 14. I know for a fact they won't be together. Not exactly anyway. 

Okay, okay. They both die. Death! Death! Then Happosai makes out with their dead bodies.

Go read Norse over at my fiction press page. Akazu's good too. 

Can you believe Ranma movie one is out of print? That sucks cause I really wanted it too. 


	10. 

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Nine: You Can't Love A Girl!

The day was finally over. He had a long day, and now together he and Akane were on their way home for dinner. Most of the day he had been knocked out though. That hit from Ryoga's head to his own took him down. He couldn't help but feel a little mad at her. Akane had thrown that eternal lost boy at him. He was only trying to get away. Oh.

Ranma: Jeez Akane. 'Ya didn't have to beat me up with Ryoga. Tomboy.

Akane: Just stop acting stupid. Why'd you run like that?

Ranma: I don't wanna talk no more.

Was he still mad at her about something? Was it still about the box? The push she gave him? Her following him? Why is it so hard to talk with him?

Akane: Why not? I thought we could forget about yesterday.

Ranma: I have, but there are other things to deal with.

Akane: There are?

Ranma: I have no clue what to do. What am I supposed to do Akane?

Akane: You do what you want to do.

Now Ranma's acting really weird. He had never acted like that before. Maybe once before, he looked the same now as then. He had that expression when she was with him after he fought Mikado the first time. The time they almost kissed.

Ranma: What if I don't want to do what I want to do?

Akane: What do you want to do?

Ranma: Everything I want to do is. Well I, there's you, and…

Akane: Ranma, do you love me?

She knew what it was now. He loved her. The thing he wants to do is say it. To be with her. He didn't want to though. He couldn't.

Why did she ask him that? He didn't want that question. All he wanted was for her not to hit him anymore. She wanted him to answer such a dumb question. What could he say? What could he say without her hating him, or, loving him.

Ranma: N-No.

Akane: Why can't you love me?! Ranma you do love me right?

All of the sudden this really mattered to her. Why had it? She couldn't understand. Ranma was uncomfortable, she was too. This would have came about sooner or later.

Ranma: Akane. What do you want me to say? That I do? That I don't?

Akane: I want you to say what you believe!

Ranma: Then you want me to say I love you? I can't.

Akane: Why not?

Ranma: Why not?

He may as well tell her. Tell her why he keeps her away. Why the marriage can't work. Why they cannot be. 

Akane: Yes. You always want to hate me. Why can't you do the opposite?

Ranma: Because girls can't love girls.

Akane: What?

What did he mean girls can't love girls? He was a guy. She was a girl. His cursed form was female, not his true form. If it had Mr. Saotome would really be a panda. Mousse a duck, and Shampoo a cat.

Ranma: Akane doesn't love girls. I'm half girl. My stupid curse. You can't love a guy who's a girl!

He ran off. She had watched him. She didn't want to follow. She had pushed Ranma too far. Pressured him into answering. He gave his answer. It was his curse that kept him from trying to start a relationship with any girl. Because they wouldn't like his girl half. If he found a girl that liked girls he'd be stopped by the fact he was half-male too. He wouldn't be with anyone.

***********************************************************************

So… 

I got Wild Arms TV. It's cool. The five volume series is good. I liked the work they did with Arc the Lad so I knew I'd like this. Arc The Lad by the way is a must see. It's entertaining, at least to some close friends and me.

Got Samurai X the movie. That kicked butt.

Next time Ranma commits suicide leaving Akane to eat his body like Hannibal Lector.


	11. A Box of My Own

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Ten: Box of My Own

It had been at least an hour since Ranma told her what he had. She was in her room lying on her bed with her legs off. Her sister Nabiki was seated beside her upright. Akane had told her sister everything that happened up to then. The battle, the box, and what Ranma told her.

Nabiki: He really said that?

Akane: Uh-huh.

Nabiki: What about you?

Akane: You know.

Nabiki: You wanted to know if he loved you. Now you know, but do you love him?

Akane: Y-yes. Yes I would like to.

Nabiki: Can you love her as well? Can you love Ranko?

Why'd she have to ask that? Akane had no idea what to say. She wanted to love Ranma. Why did Ranko, his female form, have to be drawn into the equation? 

Akane: I can love him. Isn't that enough?

Nabiki: Not for him. Look how much he loved you. He kept a secret box with things of yours.

Akane: So what? I keep a similar box…

Nabiki: You do?

She had forgotten about it until now. When Akane had obtained something she had no clue what to do with she put it there. She put it into a box that she kept under her bed. She had photos too. She had things of his. She also had her wedding dress. Anything she didn't know what to do with.

Akane: Omigod! I do. I have kept this box that I fill with things I can't put anywhere else.

Akane frantically jumped to her knees looking under her bed. Moving multiple things aside and back she stops taking out a box. She places the cardboard box next to Nabiki. Nabiki opens the box to a torn up red Chinese shirt.

Nabiki: A torn-up shirt of Ranma's?

Akane: There's more. Like my wedding dress and there's-

Nabiki: So tell him.

Akane: Y-you're right. I'll do more than that. I'll show him. Maybe that'll help.

Nabiki: You're finally making sense. You go girl!

Akane: Should I go right now? I could wait until dinner. Then I'll be sure to see him.

Nabiki: Stop being stupid. Go right now.

Akane: Right. Thanks.

Nabiki: I've always been right. Just for you I won't charge you for this talk.

Akane left the room with more confidence. Ranma said he could no longer trust her. That wasn't true. That afternoon and evening he had trusted her enough to say what he did. She regained it. With that she could now face Ranma again. She had to show him they were on the same page.

***********************************************************************

By now you should have figured I wrote this a while ago, then now I went and added these paragraphs into the story. Would it have been better if I left it in script format? Hell, if you read this far I'm surprised. 

By the time you read this I'll have begun my next Ranma project. It's called Ranma vs. Ranma? It's not about Akane and Ranma. In fact it'll be in 1st person POV. I don't wanna say much, but it has to do with multiple Ranma. Each with a different past. Each with a different love. A few chapters will be Akane POV, but that's only cause Ranma will be gone.


	12. Follow

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eleven: I Will Follow

Akane burst into Ranma's room with a smile. Calling out his name she entered box in hand. He wasn't there though. It was empty. It looks like he went on a training journey. Going to Mr. & Mrs. Saotome's room she found Genma too had packed up and left. He did this because of her. He needed time to sort out everything. Nodoka was still here somewhere. Akane runs into the kitchen to the woman in the kimono.

Akane: Mother tell me where Ranma is. Tell me where my fiancé is!

Nodoka: Ranma? He said not to tell you of all people.

So he did leave because of her. She had hoped that wasn't the reason. Why'd he have to be such an idiot? He wasn't dumb, but he wasn't smart. She'd have to do everything herself.

Akane: Please Mrs. Saotome. I, la, love him. I have to tell him that.

Nodoka: Er. If it's something that important. He went to the same forest he always goes to.

Akane: I was stupid not to think that. Thanks Mrs. Saotome.

Nodoka: If you're going to marry my Ranma call me mother.

Akane: Marriage? Look, I love him. Not that intense yet.

Nodoka: Oh, then call me Nodoka.

Akane: Uh, okay.

Nodoka: What's that box?

Akane: Garbage. C'ya.

Nothing would stop her now until she met with Ranma. She left, box in hand, for Ranma. She made it down the street that night. Up ahead two people waited under a street lamp. It was Ryoga and Kuno who blocked her path.

Akane: Oh no.

Ryoga: Back off Keno.

Kuno: It's Kuno…

Akane: Make this quick guys. I'm in a hurry.

Ryoga: This is important Akane. Time I spoke the truth.

What are these two doing here? Kuno was here to try and get a date, but Ryoga looked different. He wore a serious face. What would he say? That he loved her? Something more? Would he tell what he really wanted too?

***********************************************************************

I bet a lot of you want her to be with him. Sorry, Ryoga is one of my favorite characters, but you know. He can't be with Akane. It was made that way. He did have Akari though. If only he could find her house again. Ew! Someone should write that one. The one where he finally meets her again. If you don't so help me… [Shaking fist in anger]

Ahem. Read my stories over at Fiction press. 


	13. Just Another Chapter

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Twelve: Declaration of Love

She stood there with the two boys. The eternally lost one, and the mental case kendoist. How cliché meeting under a single lamppost late at night. Like a spotlight on the three. Her box was making her arms tired. Would these two speak up? 

Akane: What's so important Ryoga?

Ryoga: Ah! Y-yes, yes.

Kuno: Akane Tendo. I must know. Do you love that scoundrel Ranma Saotome?

Akane: Do I love Ranma? 

She kept remembering what Ranma said. That Akane couldn't love him. Every time since then she couldn't decide. She loved him, and she wanted to love him. 

Akane: Y-yes I do. I'm going to him now.

Kuno: Just now? Heh-heh. He won't ge-

That's when she saw it. Ryoga had taken Kuno and threw him two blocks away. He stood in front of her with a different look in his eye. He was no longer nervous. Like he now saw right through her. What was different about him?

Ryoga: It's good that you love Ranma.

Akane: I know you love me. I heard you this morning.

Ryoga: That was this morning. I'm here to tell you I no longer do. I wanted to tell you about P-Chan. I have a Jusenkyo curse; I turn to a black piglet.

That made some sense to her. He had been P-Chan. That made all of Ranma and Ryoga's bouts make sense. He had loved her because of the compassion she showed him as P-Chan. Wait. All those nights he had slept next to her? When she-Just forget about that.

Akane: So P-Chan is you. I had a feeling that was true. I was wondering why you were involved in many Jusenkyo matters. Don't try being him anymore though.

Ryoga: Can I still count on you?

Akane: Ryoga, we're still really good friends.

Ryoga: Thank you. I realized the only girl for me is Akari. I will go find her. I'm off, so bye.

Akane: You want to go the other way. That leads to the ocean.

Ryoga: Ah-heh. Thanks. Tell Ranma congrats.

Akane: I will. Thanks Ryoga.

Ryoga: It's what I do.

There goes the eternal lost boy. She knew they'd meet again sometime. Hopefully next time he won't be so pathetic. Maybe he could learn to tell the right way from the wrong. Maybe he could even get a girlfriend. Back to Ranma. She must continue to find Ranma.

***********************************************************************

Only two more! Yeah! Read the last two or something bad's going to happen to me.

Watch Lucky! On FX. It be good show. That Nip/Tuck one looks cool. Who knows. Kikaider was cool. Big O will replace it. Then Big O 2 will come in August. That rocks. We get to see more Big O! New Inu-yasha too. 


	14. The One Before The Last That Is Less Tha...

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Thirteen: Again

He and his father sat in a clearing out in the woods. They were just lazing about in a circle. He had run from home because he had told Akane the reason he didn't want to love her. That he knew Akane wouldn't love him as long as he had his curse.

Genma: What are we doing out here? You called me away to train you said.

Ranma: You wouldn't understand pops.

Genma: I courted once. Tell me and I'll help you.

Ranma: I have said some things I wish I hadn't.

Genma: Oh. Another one of those things.

His father had acted like it was no big deal. Had this happened too often? Ranma knew it had, it seemed like everyday they went through some trouble. He couldn't even face Akane this time. It was too much. It wasn't her. It was always he who had the problem. She was just acting like he had.

Akane: Ranma!

Ranma: Ah! She's here.

There he goes again running. She stopped to find his father in panda form. What an idiot. Genma had put up a sign saying he was a normal friendly panda. 

Akane: Don't give me that! Where's Ranma? I want to talk to him.

He raised another sign saying he'd never tell. She raised her fist. He knew what she would do and quickly performed the Crouch of the Wild Tiger. Still bowing before her he put up a sign showing the direction Ranma had fled.

Akane: Thanks.

Akane went in the direction indicated. She would tell Ranma how she had felt about him. Up ahead Ranma was cursing himself for saying what he did. Ranma had the head start though. He was also much faster. Was there any chance Akane could catch him? Would her love for him be enough?

***********************************************************************

Short. Don't comment on it's length okay.

Blasted!

Next time is end. No there is no kiss. No there will be no wedding. It'll just be an end. Time to go away.

Summer's here! Okay it's been summer some odd…weeks. I've stayed up to 5AM and woke at 10AM. It's rather fun. Isn't it? Isn't it?! I said isn't it?! 

I ain't gonna rewrite the last chapter. I didn't even like it but I had to get rid of those two so Ranma and Akane could even have a chance. Yeah I should have had Akane beat Ryoga for being P-chan, I just think she would have had a little idea that he was her pig by now. I mean there were so many scenes in the comic where it was obvious, plus he was involved in the Herb thing, and got beat up by Taro when he was beating up all the ones with a curse. Lets just stop here and pick up on the last chapter.


	15. Still He Loves Me

****

Note: I don't own Ranma. Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Hey but she is a great writer and artist so who cares. 

****************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Fourteen: Still You Love...

He kept running for a long while. He let up though. There would be no way she could still be following him. That's when he heard her scream his name as a large boulder landed on him. He easily broke free from under the rock as Akane with her box arrived. She didn't look angry to him. She looked cute for once. 

Akane: Ranma. I want to give you this.

Ranma: What is it?

Akane: This box, is just like yours, but it's mine.

He took the box from her. His first sight was a torn up shirt of his. She had kept one of his shirts? It looks like one she kept after one of his battles. One of the more extreme ones. He found some pictures of him in his both forms. Some pressed flowers, ones that looked familiar. Then her wedding dress, it was beautiful, as it had been that day. It hadn't been too long ago that day occurred. He was too preoccupied with getting the Jusenkyo water of drowned man that he wasn't paying any attention to the rest. After everything had happened he had wondered what would have happened if they had gotten married. He decided he could never marry her. He knew that if he really did want it the rest wouldn't have been in his way. 

Ranma: My shirt, photos, and pressed flowers. Your wedding dress?

Akane: I was hoping to use it again…

Ranma: I hope you're happy with the guy you wear it for.

Why had he thought that? She had come all this way, chased him down. He still thought she wouldn't? She had loved him, and he still couldn't figure that out. What was he really thinking?

Akane: You told me you loved me right? I love you Ranma. Not the boy or the girl, I love Ranma. Just you.

Ranma: You love me?

Akane: Yes.

Now he knew. He had loved her. She loved him. There was no reason other than that. After all this time, he can let it go. Still, he wasn't sure. They love one another at this moment, but how long would that last. He didn't want to change right then. Change came with time, it can't be forced. 

Ranma: Well, I guess if you love me. I can bear to love a tomboy macho fiancée who is built like a brick. 

He was still acting foolish. Even though he loved her. She figured he loved her, but didn't want to move to anything as of now. Still he didn't have to act like that. So she taught him by embedding his face into the ground.

Akane: Ranma…

Ranma: Ah! Wh-

Akane: You don't know why I hit you?

He had shaken his head. She hated him for that. She may have hit him to the air, but it wasn't the same. She had been smiling this time. He knew that too. She glimpsed his smile as he flew off across the trees. After all this it still ended the same way everything did. Or did it? This wasn't the ending at all. She lived only seventeen years. That is no where near the ending. Something ended, but it didn't. Ranma had acted like saying his feelings was punishing him. He still acted like he hated her. But no matter what she knew the truth. Through all of his stupid moves, all she had to do is remember.

Akane: Still, he loves me.

***********************************************************************

Thank you heavens! It's finally done. The plague has been removed. The ending was kind of, stupid, sappy, corny, unfulfilled? Something was definitely missing, but I have no clue what. It never ended maybe. They'd have to go back, then deal with everything, Shampoo, Ukyo, and their folks. Eh, that's it though.

Ranma vs. Ranma? [A preview]

My name is Ranma Saotome. I guess I should start by telling you about my fiancées. Everyone tends to want to hear about that. I had three of them. That's a lot apparently. I should say I never wanted any of them. My father made two, and I made the last mistakenly. I never had any peace. Mainly because those girls had their own suitors. Those suitors attacked me all the time. I guess I should tell you about the girls…

This paragraph has nothing to do with the story. How fun! It's really about, actually it's about the paragraph. Not entirely though. He fights himself. There's gonna be four of him. All with a different love. How is there four? Magic. You'll see. 

Anyway thanks to:

****

Dogbertcarroll: Even though you gave me grief you were right about lots of those things. You got to admit it was decent though for my first fanfic.

****

Kinai: I should have had Akane throw Ryoga away, but I saved it for Ranma. Plus it was night at that time and she was probably too tired to give the lost boy a good beating.

****

BlazeStryker: I liked those sarcastic previews. You're right insulting those guys.

****

Alagon: Yeah Ranma has taken his beatings. He probably writes what he needs to know on his arms to remember anything.

****

Butterfly

Xanth

SilverStarBurst: I got a bit confused too.

****


End file.
